Life in London
by xangelofmusicx
Summary: Erik goes to London, England to start over anew and what do you expect he goes to the London Opera House. He soon meets up with this young woman at the Opera House whose harden and seems to fear men's touches. M for later chapters. UPDATED!
1. Meeting the Young Diva

**Disclaimer- I own everything but Erik and the original characters!**

**Me: Ok on with the story and this is the new updated story from my first fan fiction so don't hate me.**

**Plot- Erik goes to London, England to start over anew and what do you expect he goes to the London Opera House. He soon meets up with this young woman at the Opera House whose harden and seems to fear men's touches. He soon learns about her mysterious past, and is understands why she is so afraid. So will this young woman and Erik be able to live together happily? ****

* * *

Chapter 1-Meeting the Young Diva**

**On a ship setting course to England-1872**

A man who was around his late 30s (36 to be exact) leaned against the railings of the big cruise liner, and a sigh escaped from his mouth. This man stood a good 6 feet tall when standing up right, had silky black hair, a muscular built body, golden-green eyes that would turn a bright green when angry, deathly pale skin, and on the right side of his face he had on a porcelain white mask. His black dress suit look out of date but it made him look more richly than what this man really was (though he did get 20,000 francs a month when he lived at Le'Opera Populaire.

This man's name was Erik…And just Erik. He was considered, before he sent the chandelier crashing down on the audience a week ago, the infamous Phantom of the Opera or the Opera Ghost. Now he was just a man, or as he thought a monster, which was being hunted down in France by every man possible. He had escaped though by the help of the ballet mistress, Madam Giry, and a rich English man named, John Adams (a long time friend of Madam Giry)._Christine, my angel, why? Why did you leave me for that boy? I gave you my music! I would have given you more if you had just chosen to be my wife,_ Erik thought in grief as he laid his head on the railing

As Erik stood there with grief tormenting him an older man who was in his 40s walked up behind him. This man was about 6 feet 2 inches tall with blonde hair, gray-silver eyes, a body built similar to Erik's, tan skin, and was wearing a black dress suit like Erik's but more modern. "Erik come…Stop this grief and come in and eat with us," the man spoke which made Erik turn to him in start.

"Mr. Adams, you scared me…You shouldn't go around sneaking up on people," Erik said and that made the man laugh loudly, and Erik just smiled. He like John Adams very much, and plus Mr. Adams laugh was blooming and filled with joy; making Erik's heart more happy than in grief. "And did I hear correctly when you said _us_?" Erik asked.

"Yes you did…I want you to dine with me and my daughter," Mr. Adams said and Erik was very much taken back. Of course he knew that a handsome man such as John Adams would have found a wife very easily, but Erik just didn't expect the offspring of Mr. Adams would be a girl.

"I thought you had a son," Erik said and Mr. Adams laughed.

"Yes it would have been nice to have a son no doubt, but I never remarried after my wife died having our daughter," Mr. Adams said nodding.

"All right I'll have dinner with you and your daughter," Erik said with a smile.

"That's my boy!" he said as he led Erik to the dining hall.

The dining hall was filled with laughter, talking, dancing, music, and of course waiters and waitress running about ordering food and getting food for the people. Then through the chaos a voice of a young woman shouted, "Papa! Over here!"

"Ah, there you are darling," Mr. Adams said as the woman who had shouted to them walked up to them and kissed her father on the cheek.

This woman was very beautiful and very much flushed with excitement. Erik noticed that this woman was no more than 18 years old (changing age) and looked very much like an angel. She had golden curly hair that had ringlets at the bottom, bright blue eyes that were like giant pools of clear blue water, her skin was smooth and had a fair snowy color to it, and her figure was very mature including: breasts that were full and round, and wide curved hips.

"Who is this?" the woman asked as she looked at Erik with interest, but that's not how she really felt. In her heart she grew nervous and a bit uneasy about Erik.

"This is Erik, darling. He's the new tenor at the Royal Opera House," Mr. Adams said and she smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Erik," she said as she extended her hand out to him. In her mind though she thought, _Why does he wear a mask? What's he got to hide?_

Erik took her hand and kissed the top of it. "And it's a pleasure to meet a fine and beautiful lady, such as yourself," Erik replied as he let go of her hand. A smile soon appeared on his lips when he saw a blush come to her light pink cheeks making them now blood red.

"Come now, Aurora, lets go eat...Now where is our table?" Mr. Adams said.

"Over here Papa! Don't you remember?" Aurora asked laughing, and soon both Erik and Mr. Adams laughed along with her.

"Of course, sweetie I remember I was just messing with you," Mr. Adams said as he took his daughter by the arm and led her to the table.

"Now please mademoiselle tell me what you do at the Royal Opera House," Erik said after they had sat down at a table that was above the dance floor (on a balcony inside you could say).

"Oh I'm the leading soprano...I'm having private voice lessons at the opera house. I have improved greatly as my teacher says and he also says that I can now consider myself a real Diva," Aurora replied and smile over at her father. Erik immediately had saw a strong connection with them, but by this action she did he could tell that both father and daughter were both much closer in relationships. Erik had his suspicions that they treated each other both like friends telling secrets and such, and then like father and daughter in company hinting only a little of their strong bond.

"So, Erik, since you are going to be the leading tenor I suspect you to be a wonderful singer," Auarora said looking at him with those piercing blue eyes that seem to look through his very soul.

"You can say that I am, but that is for you to decide when you hear me," Erik said nodding slowly.

"Come you must sing," Aurora persisted with an eager voice of a child.

"Now, now Aurora, you mustn't ask Erik so much...He has had a rough time some weeks ago when he wasat Le'Opera Populaire when it burned down," Mr. Adams said being careful with his words so he wouldn't give Erik away for who he was.

"Is that why you wear a mask, Erik?" Aurora asked which made Erik's eyes widen in horror, "Did you get burned in the fire?"

_I should have known! Everyone, especially women, wants to know about my mask! Why can't they just leave that subject behind?_ Erik thought angily. Already he thought this woman was a nuisance and wanted to just strangle her for her question.**

* * *

**

**Me: Hey sorry if I disappointed you with Erik but I'm not really good at him...Don't kill me please...Maybe if you review you can give me some tips...Actually please send your tips because I would love them. Thanks and I hope you like this first chapter. And I don' know how far this story will get either. Sorry to people who liked my other one but it needed changes hope you understand!**


	2. Suspicions

**Thanks for the reviews I hope to get more by this chapter. Ok this chapter their still at dinner but it's basically when Aurora keeps bugging about Erik's mas, soon every thing goes wrong,andat the end he seems to begetting little hints about her past. Hope this is slow enough for everyone...I try to slow the pace down but every time I seem to speed up thinking that I have to get it done and over with. I know I know that's not how I should take a story so here it goes chapter 2. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-Suspicions **

Soon Mr. Adams tried to change the subject knowing that Aurora had trended on dangerous grounds, "Daughter why don't you tell Erik all about the Royal Opera House...I'm sure he wishes to know everything about it."

"Come Papa! Don't change the subject on me...You both know something but you don't want me to know," Aurora said which made Erik's hands ball into a fist.

_I will not allow this woman to invade on my privacy,_ Erik thought and Mr. Adams seemed to get frightened.

"My dear, please don't question Erik further. If he wishes to tell you then it is his choice, but if he doesn't then you shouldn't pester him about it," Mr. Adams said touching her arm but she pulled away.

"Well, if he is deformed then he should go out and say it! Only a coward hides behind a mask," she said out right making Erik stand up in rage.

"Madam are you calling me a coward!" Erik asked in rage.

"You might as well say I am!" she said standing up herself, "And if you would excuse me I have completely lost my appetite and wish to go back to my room." She walked off but Erik was right behind her not caring if her father protested or not. Erik grabbed her arm strongly and pulled her close to him; looking down at her with his blazing golden-green eyes (looked greener now).

"Call me a coward again and I swear you'll wish you have never been born!" Erik growl and her mouth gaped open in horror.

"Let go of you vile monster!" she said and soon her hand connected with his face; which made a sound like a gun being shot off.

He dropped her arm and put his hand up to his cheek which was red. He stared into her face and saw tears were forming in her eyes, for he had hurt her both physically and mentally; she did him as well. She soon ran out of the dining hall and everyone seemed to be staring at him.

Erik knew they were staring he could feel everyone's eyes boring into him, reading his soul, and knowing he was indeed inhumane. Treating a woman like how he did was very disrespectful, and when Mr. Adams came down he gave Erik a look of warning. "Erik I would advise you not to humiliate my daughter by doing what you had just done. I want you and my daughter to become friends. That is why I helped you escape but not just for that. I saw you as person who needs a second chance, and who deserves one. My daughter is another who deserves a second chance. I feel if you get to know her more and she knows you more you two would become a type of friend that this world has never seen. Now come it is late and I'll make sure you get food delivered to your room," Mr. Adams said before walking off.

As Erik walked down to his room, thinking on what Mr. Adams had told him he heard someone crying. He turned at saw Aurora, sitting on a bench, with her face in her hands crying. "Miss Adams, why are you crying?" Erik asked as he sat down beside her.

"Just go away, and leave me alone," she said tearfully. She was hurt immensely and soon Erik felt bad for what he did. _She shouldn't have asked about my mask_, he thought.

_She didn't know you'd react that way, and she was just being curious_, he thought.

_Still she should learn_, he returned the thought.

"Miss Adams..." Erik stopped. How was he going to do this apologizing wasn't his number one thing to do, and basically he thought it was her fault? She asked about his mask in the first place,and secondlyshe brought out even more ofhis temper bycalling him a coward.

"I said go away! Haven't you humiliated me enough?" she said as she lookedup at him angrily with tears still running down her face.

"Here, wipe your face off...You have ahandkerchief don't you?" he said to her ignoring her question.

"I asked you a question first, and I plainly don't like you. So why should I do what you tell me?" she said getting up.

"Now listen here Missy-"

"No you listen! I am not taking any orders from any man except my father! I had enough of men, and plus men scare me! I will never allow a man to touch my body again!" she yelled at him before walking away; going to her room.

_No, she couldn't have been handled roughly by a man...Can she have? Could she have been raped, beat? This woman even though she is extremely irritating is also very interesting...I should keep a close eye on her_, Erik thought before going into his room and going to sleep.

* * *

**Please read and review and keep sending tips! Thanks! Oh and also if I getmore than 5reviews from this! And thank you everyone!**


	3. The Royal Opera House

**OK, I'm starting the next chapter. This chapter is some weeks ahead and they're at the Opera House! And sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been so busy with school and all that. So here goes the next chapter. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-The Royal Opera House **

Aurora was in a carriage with her father, and she was unusually quiet. She just stared out the window not caring whether or not her father was worried about her. "Daughter please must you be like this? I thought you and Erik would get along just great," Mr. Adams said which made her head turn to him quickly

"You thought I'd get along with some unknown man who hides the half of his face in his mask and thinks that he can control me? Well, Father I must say you have poor judgment," she said narrowing her blue eyes.

"Now see here, Missy, you are still my daughter and live under my roof, and I will not tolerate anymore of your so called attitude! I hired Erik because he was an excellent singer and plus he was in need for a job. I couldn't just allow him to be caught by the French police!" Mr. Adams said in a loud voice.

"Ah, so Monsieur Erik is a criminal. Why Father? Why would you hire a criminal when you could have hired someone more respectable?" Aurora said her eyes now round with amazement.

"Erik is no criminal just misunderstood like you. Now please Aurora, darling, try to get along with him," he said touching her cheek lightly which made her smile.

"All right I'll try but that doesn't mean I'll succeed," she said nodding. Her thoughts about Erik were that he was no gentleman and why should she even try to like him.

* * *

Erik was in the carriage right behind Mr. Adams' and he was thinking about Christine. Meg had told him recently as they got off the boat that Christine was on it at the same time. He had gotten extremely upset about it, yelled at Meg for not telling him about Christine, and had made poor Meg cry. Madam Giry was indeed very upset at him for making Meg cry and had told him in her authoritative voice that if Erik ever hurt Meg or make Meg upset that he'd be out on the street in a second. Erik had to say Madam Giry was the very mother that anyone would have wanted, and plus he agreed to it because he owns her for all the kindness she has shown him. 

Madam Giry knew that Meg and Christine were seeing each other while they were on the ship, and she had specifically told Meg not to tell Erik about Christine being on there. She wanted to keep Raoul and Christine a distance from Erik when they were on the ship, and that was due for a reason. Madam Giry knew that Erik was still obsessed about Christine, and she would not allow Erik to take Christine away, again, from the man she loved.

"I hope we get there soon, Mother," said Meg which made Erik look at both of the ladies.

"We will dear," Madam Giry said smiling warmly at her.

"Have you seen this opera house before?" Erik asked Madam Giry and Meg.

"I have many years ago," Madam Giry said nodding, "It is a very magnificent opera house built around the same time the Opera Populaire was if I remember correctly."

"Mother has told me it' even more beautiful than the Opera Populaire!" Meg exclaimed excitedly, but Erik didn't believe her. He had put his heart and soul into the Opera Populaire when he had built it, and he would never think any other opera house is as or more beautiful than his precious Opera Populaire.

Soon Erik felt the carriage come to a stop and the door opened. Erik soon appeared out of the carriage after both Madam Giry and Meg got out of it, and he saw Aurora standing there smiling as she looked at the marvelous opera house in front of her. She looked beautiful just standing there with that big smile on her face, her sapphire eyes shining with glee, and wearing a lovely purple silk dress.

_No!_ he thought angrily, _Christine is my only love, and plus this woman is extremely irritating_.

Soon Mr. Adams walks over to him and says, "Welcome to the Royal Opera House, Erik. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and feel free to do what ever you wish. . Unless it is something illegal or will put my daughter in a position of disrespect."

"Thank you for allowing me in this opera house," Erik said politely which made Madam Giry smile.

"Ah, Erik you have made it," Aurora said as she spotted them.

"Aurora! You look lovely in the dress!" exclaimed Meg before Erik could even answer.

"You like it? I don't know purple really doesn't seem much like my color, and nor does the French design suit me. I much more prefer English designed dress. Much more comfortable and you don't have to pull the darn corset so tight to where you can't even breathe. But I must say some English dresses are where you can hardly breathe as well," Aurora said in English her accent very strong in her voice. Erik had not noticed it mostly because when she talked to him, which was only once (she wanted to avoid Erik as much as possible after that little incident at dinner), she talked in French; her English accent was much hidden as she spoke French.

_Purple does not suit her? Is she blind? That dress is positively lovely on her. . It brings out her figure more than that dress she wore at dinner_, Erik thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh it must be dreadful!" Meg exclaimed.

"Oh no not really, you tend to get use to it after wearing a dress like this for about a good half hour," Aurora replied shaking her head.

"Come, daughter and Meg let us go in," Mr. Adams said smiling at the girls.

"Oh but Father we had just started talking!" Aurora complained.

"No, I think Mr. Adams is right, and besides it seems that Erik is getting bored with the talk," Madam Giry said which made both Aurora and Meg burst into laughter.

"We should have thought about poor Erik, listening to us girls ramble on about how uncomfortable dresses are these days! I must say, now that I look at him he seems to want to get away as fast as possible!" Aurora said roaring with laughter.

Erik looked at Meg and Aurora who were still laughing and said, "I must say I was actually intrigued by your talk, Miss Adams. But I couldn't help but notice that the dress you are wearing does bring more of your figure out and suits you very well."

"Sir, you are indeed no gentleman! Talking about a lady's figure is not gentleman like at all!" Aurora said with wide eyes.

"I did not say I was a gentleman, did I?" Erik asked smiling.

"No, he didn't say that he was Aurora," Meg said still smiling.

"True," Aurora said nodding.

"Come, Miss Adams I'll lead you in," Erik said putting his arm out.

"And yet he is now acting like a gentleman!" Aurora said to Meg in an amazed voice, making Meg laugh once more, as she touched his arm with a gloved hand.

Meg walked beside Aurora as Mr. Adams and Madam Giry into the Royal Opera House. Erik looked at the enormous building before him, and when they walked in he was very amazed. The Royal Opera House was huge! It had four stories of seating, all the seats were a dark shade of red velvet, where the chandelier hung it was a dome shaped ceiling, and had a very nice design on it though it was a painting like the one in the Opera Populaire. "I see you like the opera house Erik," Aurora said which made him turn to her quickly.

"Yes it is very impressive!" he said in a shocked voice making her laugh.

"You seemed you are shocked to see an opera house that is far more amazing than the Opera Populaire, aren't you?" she questioned with a mocking smile.

That smile made him angry but he kept calm as he replied, "Yes I am."

"Come Erik you must see backstage!" Aurora said excitedly as she led him backstage.

Mr. Adams smiled at the two, and soon Madam Giry said, "I think you have found someone for your daughter."

"I'm am not so sure. Aurora is the type that will not go chasing after a man," Mr. Adams said.

"And I do not blame her! I mean after her marriage I would have thought she would never touch or go close to any man ever again!" Madam Giry exclaimed.

"What! She was married?" Meg asked hearing her mother's conversation.

"Yes she was, but I will not tell you what had happened. It is her choice to tell people about her past just as it is Erik's," Madam Giry said nodding slowly and sadly and Mr. Adams face lost its warm smile it had on before.

Meg got the feeling that Aurora's marriage was not a happy one, and whom ever was married to her probably treated her so bad that Aurora couldn't take it anymore. Meg was soon getting the feeling that like Erik, Aurora had a mysterious past of herself that explained the way she looked and treated men, at certain times of course.

"I can't wait to dance again! It is so much fun!" Meg said changing the subject quickly which made both smile again.

"Good job at changing the subject Miss Meg!" Mr. Adams said patting her head.

"Yes very good. Now come we should go catch up with Aurora and Erik before they get into trouble," Madam Giry said and when they caught up with them Aurora was showing Erik where the ballet girls would sleep and practice.

As Aurora showed Erik the ballet area Mr. Adams saw him lean close to her ear and whisper something in it which made her face turn red. "Erik you are so bad!" Aurora exclaimed out loud hitting his arm, and Erik burst into laughter.

"Remember, Miss Adams I am not a gentleman," Erik said smiling.

"And that's what I am worried about," she said smiling slightly.

_I think this is a start of beautiful friendship between them_, Mr. Adams thought then added,_ I hope_.**

* * *

**

**Hope this is good! Please review and give tips! hope to update by either tonight, or Saturday. Thanks! And sorry if there are any misspellings! Picture of The Royal Opera House (the outside of it) go to this URL: _http/www.mti.dmu.ac.uk/rherrema/londonRandy/operaHouse.jpg._ **


	4. Going out,the de Chagnys,and the Phantom

**OK here goes chapter 4 and this has Christine and Raoul in it hope you like it! And thanks everyone for their reviews hope this chapter is good enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Going out, the de Chagnys, and the Phantom of the Opera **

**Next Day **

Aurora woke up and stretched. "It's morning already? Dear me, it feels like I have only slept for a little bit," she said as she got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She roamed through it looking at the nicely colored dresses until she came to a lovely soft pink dress. She smiled as she went behind the screen and started to get dressed.

"Mornin', Miss," said a young girls voice coming into the room. The girl was Aurora's personal maid and always seemed to be cheerful. The girl had dark brown eyes, black hair, rosy cheeks, fair tan skin, and her figure was now starting to bloom.

"Morning Nancy...Um Nancy can you help me with this darn corset?" Aurora asked the young maid.

"Oh certainly, miss," Nancy said as she walked behind the screen and pulled the laces of the corset hard. Aurora gasped placing her hand on her breasts, and Nancy had a worried look on her face. "I didn't hurt you did I, miss?"

"No, Nancy you didn't just this darn thing always knocks the wind out of me when made tight," she replied smiling at the girl before the dress was put over her head.

"Now, miss, if I may be so bold I saw you and that man in the mask yesterday and I must say you two are made for each other," Nancy said and Aurora gasped.

"You are being far too bold Nancy! And where did you get that silly little idea from?" Aurora said making Nancy bite her lip.

"Well, Miss, I saw you and that man laughing and talking as if you knew each other for a long time. Plus all the servants are saying that you have finally found someone after your terrible marriage to that man," Nancy said nervously.

"I'll tell you this Nancy, Erik is the most disagreeable man in the world...He's not the one I'm looking for, nor the one I'll marry. So just get that thought right out of your silly little head of yours...Plus I'll never ever get into a relationship with Erik even if he was the last man on Earth! He reminds me too much of my husband: controlling, strong, handsome, and thinks he can do what ever he well pleases with women since he is stronger than us. Well, I will not allow it at all!" Aurora said angrily as she walked out of her room, "Nancy do not tell anyone else but my father, but I'm going out shopping with Meg...I decided I'd get her new dresses and some small jewelry."

"Yes, Miss," Nancy said with a curtsy before going off.

"Meg!" Aurora said seeing Meg by the door.

" Aurora, you look lovely," Meg said kissing her on the cheek.

"And so do you, my dear," Aurora said smiling as the walked out into the busy streets of London. What Aurora didn't know was that they were being followed by a man...To be more specific it was Erik who was following them. He was interested of what they were doing and where they were going, so he just had to follow.

Meg seemed to be interested in everything about London, and she was just pointing at everything that they passed.

"Excuse me, Misses, but would you like to by some roses?" asked a young lady to them as they almost walked passed.

"Sure why not," Aurora said as she gave the lady money for two roses.

"Thank ye, Miss," the lady said smiling.

"You're most welcome, and besides I have a weakness for roses don't you, Meg?" Aurora said handing Meg the rose before sniffing hers.

"Yes I suppose I must admit I do," Meg said nodding.

"Well good day to you, Misses," the lady said as they began to walk.

"Red is the color of love...Only lovers really give each other red roses," Aurora said to herself aloud. Erik who heard had to silently agree for he had given Christine red roses for her performance and because he had loved her.

As Meg and Aurora entered a lovely dress shop they saw a young woman who had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown curly hair, fair pale skin, and a tiny figure, but still very beautiful all the same admiring a nice red silk dress. "Christine!" Meg yelled loudly making the woman's head turn to them. Erik's eyes widen when he heard Meg call out Christine's name.

_Why hear? Why now?_ Erik thought with pain.

"Dear me, It's Meg and Aurora. Oh Raoul dear look who has just walked into the store," Christine said smiling and soon a young man with shoulder length golden brown hair, blue eyes, a somewhat muscular figure and dress in richly clothes walked over to Christine. The man smiled at them.

"Well, I must say it's a pleasure to see you all again," Raoul said kissing both Meg's and Aurora's hand.

"I know! I didn't expect you to be here at this time. You could say that we're lucky," Aurora said and soon a man walked in making her turn to him, "Ah, it looks like Erik has been following us Meg."

"Mademoiselle you accuse me as if you knew from the start," Erik said before turning to Christine and Raoul, "Ah, Vicomtess what a pleasure to see you again." Erik smiled as he approached them

Christine looked very uncomfortable and Raoul gave Erik an angry look. "Monsieur I would advise you to leave this place and that you don't come near my wife," Raoul said angrily making Erik stop abruptly.

"Vicomte, this is a public place so you have no right to order me out," Erik said matching the anger to Raoul's, "And besides it's your wife's choice whether or not I am allowed to approach her or not." Christine held onto Raoul's arm tightly looking at Erik as though he frightened her, and that he did. Ever since that night at the Opera Populaire Christine had both never and wanted to see her 'Angel of Music' again, but at the sight of him that horrible night had come back to her making her feel vulnerable and weak in his presence.

"Please gentlemen control yourselves!" Aurora hissed making eyes fall on her. Erik's gazed scared her for his golden-green eyes had flames in them.

_This woman must really want me to hurt her. Not only does she think she can handle me in anyway but she thinks she can order me about. Well, maybe I should have a word with her about showing respect to me_, Erik thought as he clenched his fists. Christine saw Erik's anger and she quickly went over to Aurora.

"You mustn't speak that way. Not to the Phantom of the Opera," Christine said looking at Erik which made Aurora's eyes widen.

"Vicomtess that was not wise at all," Erik growled.

"Well, if Aurora didn't know then she has a right to! Meg has told me her father has made you the leading tenor, so you could say she has the right to know who you are and what she is getting herself into," Christine yelled right back. Christine was very protective of her friends and did not want any of them to fall under Erik's control like she did.

"Phantom of the Opera? No! It can't possibly be!" Aurora exclaimed in horror. This man, Erik, was a murderer. He made the chandelier fall, and the Opera Populaire burst into flames. He killed Piangi and Buquet as she has heard. This man's head was wanted by the French police and now he's here at her father's opera house. She was not the type of woman who fainted often but since Christine broke the news the shock got to her and she fainted.

Erik quickly moved forward and caught her before she hit the floor. _Great! Look what you've done now Christine!_ He thought as he looked down at Aurora and suddenly he felt a knot come to his stomach. There she was a beautiful woman in his arms looking like a sleeping angel. He knew though that when she would wake up he would hear yelling and it would be at him.

"Erik don't harm her," Christine said in a begging voice.

"I'm not going to! I'm going to take her back to the Royal Opera House," Erik said walking out of the store with Aurora still in his arms. She moaned and tossed her head to where it was now against his chest. _God woman! You might be very irritating but you are beginning to drive me insane_, he thought as he hurried to the opera house.**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter 4! Will update either tomorrow or Friday. If I don't update tomorrow sorry! And I don't know if this chapter was as good as I could make it but I just got out of writers block so don't attack me...I'll be better in the next chapter which is going to be an argument just so you know what's coming up ahead of time. **


	5. Anger, a Name, and Questions

**This is going to be chapter 5 and I'm seemed to get a hang of this story now YAY! Hopefully will update by tomorrow as well, if not then Saturday will be the next time...School is going on and it's a drag so I actually am thinking straight now. Well, keep reviewing I need them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-Anger, a Name, and Questions**

As Erik walked to the opera house he saw Aurora's eyes flutter open. Here it comes; he thought with a sigh a he saw her eyes widen "YOU! Let go of me this instant!" she yelled as she squirmed in his arms.

"Mademoiselle, I would advise you not to squirm or I'll drop you right now!" he said angrily.

"You wouldn't!" she said in a threatening tone.

"You want to watch me, Mademoiselle?" he asked smiling amusingly for she was just gaping at him in complete and utter horror that he would actually do such a thing to her, "Now I would also advise you to leave your temper controlled until we get inside to Royal Opera House for I wish for people not to stare at us."

"Stare! They are already staring...A man in a white mask carrying a girl that fainted through the streets is not something people see every day mind you." she said, "And can you please put me down! I can walk you know."

"May I ask, Mademoiselle why you were going out in the first place? Did you expect to see Christine and the boy?" Erik asked through gritted teeth as he placed her down. Half of him was glad to get rid of her while the other half still wanted her to be in his arms.

"No I did not intend to see Christine or _Raoul_," she said stressing Raoul's name for she did not like that Erik had said Christine's name and not Raoul's, "May I ask you while you called Raoul a boy? He is much more a man then you'll ever be."

Erik's eyes narrowed dangerously and soon he grabbed her roughly; bringing her close to him. "How dare you say such a thing! I'll tell you this that boy is merely a boy, only 22 years of age and I tell you, Mademoiselle, that you should mind you're own business. It is none of your concerns why I call him a boy, and why I called Christine by her name! No more questions if you please Mademoiselle for I will not answer them do you understand?" he said and when she didn't answer his grip tighten making her gasp in pain.

"Yes, I understand Erik! Now can you please let go of me!" she said trying to get out of his grip which only made it worst.

"And why should I?" he asked his tone like venom.

"Because you're hurting me, Louis!" she yelled as tears came down from her eyes.

"What did you call me?" he asked looking bewildered and confused as he let go of her arm.

Aurora reconized her mistake and covered her mouth. She shook her head slowly as though to tell him she didn't call him anything. "Yes you did now tell me why you called me Louis, woman or so help me I'll-" Erik said angrily.

"You'll do what? Kill me? Go ahead my life has been all screwed up because of that person. Now just like you I'll not answer any questions what so ever, so just forget I ever called you that name," she interrupted as she began to walk and then she add, "And also you're the most ill-bred, and vile person I have ever met Monsieur Phantom."

"Don't you use that name with me! I'm not the Phantom any more," he said walking up beside her.

"Well, that's who you _were_," she said angrily, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you just come out with it saying you were the Phantom of the Opera who kidnapped Christine and tried to force her to marry you?"

"Because I knew you'd react just like this!" he yelled back, "I knew you'd be angry I knew you'd never give me a chance if you knew who I truly was. Please Mademoiselle don't ask anymore questions concerning my past, and I won't ask you about yours."

"Of course you won't and if you do I'll never answer. Still I don't understand why Father chosen you as the leading tenor ...A murderer such as you would never have gotten a job anywhere. Besides my father never hires anyone he thinks looks suspicious but you must be special right? I mean a guy wearing a mask would be pretty suspicious to someone like my father," she said rasing her eyebrows.

"Mademoiselle, can you stop asking questions for once in you're life? And anyway your father hired me because he liked my voice, and Madam Giry asked him to please give me a job so the police wouldn't get me," Erik replied getting rather annoyed by her questioning.

"Oh all right," she said and soon it was quiet as they walked side-by-side.

Morning, Sir and Madam. Having a lovely walk?" said an elderly man, whom had his wife's arm wrapped around his, as they passed.

Erik would have gladly said that Aurora and him were not married or couples but Aurora beat him by saying, "Yes we are having a lovely walk thank you kind, sir, for you're concern."

The man touched his hat to Aurora before walking on by, but not before saying within earshot, "It's so nice to see couples out and about now-a-days"

Aurora blushed making her cheeks turn a bright red, and Erik couldn't help notice a smile form on her face._ Now what's she smiling about surely she doesn't think... _he thought and then shook his head, _No, Aurora would never think I'd court her and anyway she plainly shows that she wouldn't have me._

Aurora was really just smiling because what the man said really made her laugh inside. _Me and Erik? That is the funniest thing in the world_, she thought laughing silently as she continued to walk with him to the Royal Opera House.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it, and like I said I will update tomorrow or Saturday. Well, thanks again to everyone who likes it so far!**


	6. Thoughts, Speaking, and a Voice

**All right here goes chapter 6. I must say I'm glad that people are giving positive reviews on how the story is going on so far, and it gives me great pleasure to know that the reviewers are pleased with how this story has turned out to be. But also I would like others to give their opinion if you others who haven't reviewed don't like it then just plainly say so, and tell why please because, if I don't know a reason then I won't know what to change to make the story more to your style; as well as allow the others who enjoy it the way it is to still enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-Thoughts, Speaking, and a Voice **

**Erik's Thoughts**

Aurora walked into the Royal Opera House and soon Erik grabbed her bringing her close. "Mademoiselle, can you please tell me what is going on? It seems that every one knows of your past and yet I don't."

"Yes, every one here does know my terrible past but I wish for you to not know it," she said pulling away from him and glared at him with fire in her eyes he had never seen before.

_I must say anger somewhat makes her look more, how can I say it beautiful. . .Wait? Why should I call her beautiful? I don't love her or even more important I don't know her well at all_, he thought.

_That is because you can see beauty in the flesh, monster. She is beautiful and you can't ignore it for long_, the other side of his mind said laughing.

_Just be quiet!_ he yelled back to it angrily.

_You can't ignore those feelings inside you. So, why don't you just tell her she's like an angel, for you know she is like one except for that temper of hers_, his mind said still laughing.

_No! I love Christine and only Christine_, Erik said shaking his head.

_But Christine belongs to that boy. I shall leave you until next time_, his thoughts told him.

_Good riddance I swear my mind bugs me sometimes. . .I'll never love Miss Aurora Adams._

_You might._

_Didn't you say you'd stop talking?_

_No I just said until next time, and since you are still thinking about her well I just decided to cut in once more._

_Just leave me alone._

_Suit yourself Monsieur Phantom_, his mind laughed which made him angry.

"So you think your past is worst than every one who is here? Well, think again Mademoiselle for I bet you 100 pounds that there is someone with a worst past than yours," he said almost matching her anger.

"What someone like you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," he said before walking off tothe stageleaving her standing there in the entrance hall of the opera house looking after him still angry.

**

* * *

**

**Aurora's thoughts **

"That man!"Aurora yelled loudly when he was gone, "So. . .So rude and not a gentleman at all!"

_But you can say he is handsome, and very nice to have caught you when you fainted_, her mind told.

_True_, Aurora agreed,_ he did catch me and he did seemed to enjoy my company yesterday while I showed him around._

_So why do you anger him so?_

_Because of how he acts. . .It reminds me so much of how Louis would act. Thinking he can control me, and beat me around because he's a man and I a woman. Louis thought I was the lesser being because he was much stronger than I and to me Erik acts that way though he really never showed me any violence until now._

_But you know you and Erik are not far apart from each other. Since he is or was the Phantom of the Opera then he loves music greatly maybe even more than you._

_Yes true, I do love music greatly and it seems like my only comfort from the past_, Aurora sighed.

_You are growing attached to this man aren't you?_

_No! I'm not_,Aurora thought and soon she heard a beautiful man's voice coming from the auditorium. "Who can that be? I've never heard a voice like that in my life," Aurora said aloud.

_Go check it out, her mind said_, and so she walked into the auditorium and saw Erik singing.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like Chapter 6. . .Will update as soon as I can. . .Please review and give tips! Thanks!**


	7. Song, First Names, Thoughts, and a Kiss

**Thank you for reviewing! Now this is chapter 7 yay! There maybe some niceness between Erik and Aurora! OH MY GOD can you believe it? Nice? Erik and Aurora to _each other_?But it's true. So here comes the chapter.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7-Song, First Names, Thoughts, and a Kiss**

Erik's voice amazed Aurora, enchanted her, for she never heard such a voice in her life. She described his voice and unearthy beauty. She walked closer to the stage and he turned to her; she saw him smile at her. He soon changed the song to a song he hasn't sung in awhile, "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences." She slowly walked up to the stage he extended his hand to her and she willing put her hand on top of his; he grasped it firmly bringing herto him. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night."

"Erik..." she said but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Shhh...just listen, my dear," he said in her ear which made her sigh in pleasure, "Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night." He saw her eyesdarkenand he couldn't help but think she was even more beautiful than Christine. _No wait more beautiful than Christine? Never_, he thought as he continued his song, "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to go. Only then can you belong to me."

Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and took her on hand he was still hold up to his face. When her hand touched his unmasked part she rubbed his face almost lovingly, "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the harmony which dreams alone can write. The power of the music of the night. You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night"

When Erik finished she turned to him and said, "Erik your voice was lovely. It could make all of heaven weep."

"Thank you Mademoiselle," he said nodding slowly, "Music is my only pleasure, and yet..."

"And yet what?" she asked looking at him.

Heheldher hand and she looked up into his eyes. "And yet I wish to have someone who can love me for who I am, and what I am," he said and when he saw the confusion enter her eyes he added while touching his mask, "Underneith this is what people judge me by."

_You can be that person_, Aurora's mind told her.

_No I can't take that chance_, Aurora said to her mind.

_Suit yourself girl_, her mind said.

"Erik you'll find someone I know you will," she said to him smiling gently.

"You really think so, Mademoiselle?" he asked and then she laughed loudly and musically.

"Of course, silly, and please stop with this 'Mademoiselle' stuff. We're going to be the leads so I want you to call me by my first name," she said and soon he brought her closer to him.

"All right Aurora just as long as you promise to to use mine," Erik said looking down at her and seeing her eyes now bright with amusement.

"I think I will, Erik. And besides it seems that we're now starting to get along a little," she said laughing as she laid her head on his chest.

_Oh God,_ he thought when she did that action and when he took in her scent it surprised him,_ She smells like roses. It suits her though a_ _lot._

_You're growing attached to her_, his mind told him.

_Now I can't disagree. This strong headed girl with her gay nature when happy, fiery temper when angry, and so logically I can't help but be attracted to her_, Erik thought with a sigh.

"I must go now Erik, I promised Father I'd be in my room practicing when I got back. Thank you for singing," she said kissing his cheek before going off to her room.

His golden-green eyes were wide and he just watched her go off to her room. When she was away he touched his cheek, and hefelt a burn where her lips had touched his skin. _You're falling for her my Phantom friend_, his mind said laughing, but he said nothing back; still mesmorized by Aurora's actions.

* * *

**Hope this is good for everyone! I somewhat like this chapter and think you will, hopefully. Well please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. I'm Not Falling In Love Am I?

**YAY! chapter7 and 8 in one day...A record! Thank you greatly _Twinkle22 _for all your reviews and hopefully more people review as well cause I need a lot of people's opinions on how this is going. Ok here I go with chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8-"I'm Not Falling In Love Am I?"**

Erik walked slowly to his room._ She just kissed me...Well, not really but her lips did touch my cheek_, he thought going into the room and sitting on the bed,_ I should stop thinking about it. Aurora would never love someone like me. _

_Don't go heading for conclusions to fast my Phantom friend...You don't know what she could be thinking or even if she loves you or not,_ his mind told him.

_True enough, but still I am a monster,_ Erik thought with a sigh._But she may not think so._

_She doesn't even know what lies behind this damn mask!_

_That's because you won't let her know._

_I can't tell her my story nor show her my face until I feel it is time,_ Erik put his hand on his mask and took it off. He felt his rough skin loathing the feel of it, he couldn't even face the mirror that was in his room._ No woman would ever love something like this. _

_She might be different,_ his mind persisted.

"Just shut the hell up!" Erik yelled aloud to himself wishing he would just stop thinking about all this.

_All right, Phantom but remember I'm your mind so you're telling yourself to shut the hell up,_ his mind laughed.

"I'm not falling in love with Aurora! I'm just not!" he told himself confidently as he put his mask back on.

* * *

Aurora was in her room singing a lovely solo from Carmen. Her voice was pure and sweet sounding, and it seemed like she had had years of lessons; which she did. She started to sing when she was six years old after she saw her first opera which was _The Magical Flute._ Even though she was only six and didn't understand a word of the opera she loved the leading lady's voice so much that she begged her father to give her singing lessons; he gladly allowed her to have the lessons.

She stopped when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she yelled to the door and in walked Mr. Adams, "Ah, Papa!"

"Darling why did Meg come back alone? I thought you were going shopping with her," Mr. Adams said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I fainted when I found out that Erik was the Phantom of the Opera from le'Opera Populaire," she replied as Mr. Adams gave her a stern look.

"You didn't force him to tell you did you? That incident was very painful to him," Mr. Adams said taking Aurora by the hands and gently sat her down, with him beside her, on the bed.

"Oh no father! Christine and Raoul de Chagny were there at the shop I took Meg to and Erik followed us. So when he entered the store and I made him angry Christine warned me not to anger the 'Phantom of the Opera'. And that's the truth Papa," Aurora said looking at Mr. Adams straight in the eye.

"Did you know Mr. and Mrs. de Chagny were going to be there?" he asked still sternly.

"No I did not know they were going to be there," and that was the truth. Mr. Adams nodded and got up.

"Well, my daughter I must go back to the office anyway Madam Giry has been asking for a ballet that the ballet girls could do. So I have to look into that," he said kissing her on her head, "Oh and you sound beautiful, daughter."

"Thank you, Father," she said as he left. When he was gone she sighed, "Erik is the Phantom...But how could he be? He doesn't seem that all dangerous. He's also exceedingly handsome." She shook her head when she heard herself say that.

"No! I shouldn't say stuff like that about him! Not one bit..." she paused before saying, "And yet maybe Nancy is right maybe him and I were meant for each other. His love of music, his humorous ways, he makes me feel like a woman, and he's sometimes so kind and gentle with me...Like he was when he sang to me. His voice was so enchanting, so lovely that I would have probably would have allowed him to kiss me." Her eyes widen at the thought, "I'm not falling in love am I? Can I really trust Erik? Him whom I barely even know...I don't even know his history or what is hidden underneath that mask of his...Can it be true what the French papers said about him? Is he hideously deformed?"

_Who knows? Maybe you should find out,_ her mind said.

_I think I will but not now. Maybe tomorrow_, Aurora thought with a smile.**_

* * *

_Hope you like...Please review! And give tips of how I could make it better if needed of course.**


	9. She Draws Him Even Closer to Her

**Thanks so much for reviewing here's chapter 9...First real kiss is coming soon I think, but, then again, it could be 6 chapters away from this; only the way the chapters are going can tell.**

**Erik: Just get this chapter done with. I'm getting rather annoyed with you.**

**Me: Erik loves me sooo much so I'll now continue.**

**Erik: Finally…****

* * *

Chapter 9-She Draws Him Even Closer to Her.**

**Next Morning and Practice Time for _Carmen_**

Aurora woke the next morning knowing it was the first practice for Carmen. Aurora was of course Carmen and Erik since he was now the leading tenor was Don Jose. She knew this was a tragedy almost and wondered how Erik would take it. When she saw him standing by the stage she froze. There he was handsome clever, and so calm. _How can he not be nervous?_ Aurora thought whe she looked at him. His face bore no emotions what so ever, but when he turned to her she saw something flash in his eyes. "Are you nervous, Aurora?" Erik asked as he approached her.

"Yes very," she said nodding.

"You'll do fine. I know you will," he said and he meant it to. Erik has seen much potential in this girl, and he believed in her.

"You're so sweet, Erik," she said giggling slightly.

He smiled and soon Mr. Adams and Madam Giry approached them making Aurora turn away from Erik. "I see you and Aurora have become friends, Erik, and I'm glad," Madam Giry said smiling at the two of them.

"Yes we have become friends. Wouldn't you say so, Erik?" Aurora said turning back to him.

"I must agree, Aurora," he replied nodding his head towards her.

Mr. Adams loved the scene of them both together as friends. "Well, I'm glad to hear it from both of you," Mr. Adams said smiling at them.

"Oh Papa! You don't think I have to go out first do I?" Aurora asked nervously.

"Yes you do now go out there and sing the _Gypsy Song_," Mr. Adams said and soon she was pushed out onto the stage.

She waited patiently for her cue to come in, and when it came she began the song with a loud and clear voice:

"_The sistrums had the clanging sound  
That their rods made as they were swaying,  
And then with that strange music playing  
The Gypsy girls rose to the ground.  
The tambourines would race along,  
And stubborn hands that kept up with them  
Gave their guitars a furious rhythm,  
The same refrain, the same old song,  
The same refrain, the same old song.  
Tra la la la  
Tra la la la  
Tra la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la. _

The copper and the silver rings  
On swarthy skins were bright and shining;  
And skirts with red or orange lining  
Would flutter in the wind like wings.  
The dance was married to the song,  
The dance was married to the song,  
At first unsure and hesitating,  
Then lively and accelerating…  
It all kept rising, rising all along!

The men, with strength as if from hell,  
Now beat their instruments to sound them,  
And with that dazzling noise around them  
The women fell under its spell.  
And to the rhythm of the song,  
And to the rhythm of the song,  
All hot and crazy, fevered, sweating,  
Intoxicated, they were letting  
The whirlwind carry them along!"

As she sang Erik couldn't help but walk closer to the curtain. Her voice wasn't just beautiful in his ears but heavenly. _For God sakes! What is this woman doing to make me feel this way about her? Christine never made me feel this way. So why now? _he thought as he watched Aurora sing the song enchanted.

When Aurora finished the song she held the note out for awhile before dying out. "Good job, Aurora," Meg said to her as she walked backstage.

"Why thank you Meg," she said smiling at Meg.

"Y-You were w-wonderful," Erik stuttered. _Damn! I'm stuttering why? There should be no reason why I am. Aurora is just a woman._

_No she's not, and you know it. She's become more and more important to you than even Christine was_, his mind said.

_No! That's not true! _Erik yelled back to it.

_Yes it is. Aurora's voice is drawing you to her. Soon you wouldn't be able to help but be close to her_, his mind said laughing.

_Just leave me alone! _Erik said and soon his mind stopped.

"Thank you too, Erik," Aurora said in a soft voice as she looked up at him. Her lovely green dress was very nice on her but showed more of her curves than her other dresses. _Does she know that this dress shows off her feminine curves? Is she doing this to torture me even more than usual? _Erik thought as he looked Aurora up and down.

When Aurora saw his eyes scan her body she blushed a deep shade of red. "Is something wrong Erik that you have to look me over?" she giggled like a school girl.

"No not at all," Erik said with a gulp. _God curse this blasted woman for meddling with me!_ Erik thought angrily.

When the practices were through Erik hurriedly went back to his room. "I need to get away from Aurora before I do something I shouldn't." he said aloud to himself breathing heavily, "Her voice, her looks, charm, beauty, and wit seem to draw me even nearer to her. Making me want her more than I wanted Christine! Is this because I'm a lonely old man or is it really because I'm growing attached to Aurora? She is an 18 year old girl though! A good 19 years younger than myself!"

_So, shouldn't you have happiness as well? Who cares about age you need someone and maybe Aurora is your savior_, his mind told him as he laid down in the bed.

"Maybe you're right, but still her father might not allow it," Erik said with a sigh as he closed his eyes falling asleep rather quickly and early for him.

* * *

**Will update tomorrow for sure! Ok, well goodnight to everyone who reads this! Review for me please need it. Oh and next chapter might be when Aurora unmasks Erik. More conflict is going to come in the middle of the story...Louis Dubois is looking for his wife (which is Aurora) right now and will not come to her until after her debuet in _Carmen_.**


	10. What Lies Behind the Mask?

**Thank you everyone and I'm glad both of you, _Flagger _and _ImaginaryRose_, predicted that Louis and Erik will fight and Erik will beat his ass, but you won't know until that time comes...You guys know your stuff though, I must say. Sorry I didn't update Sunday or yesterday but I had to study both of those days for a test that I had yesterday...Well here goes chapter 10.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 10-What Lies Behind the Mask? **

When the lights were turned off in the Royal Opera House, Aurora quietly got up from her bed, and lit a candle that was in a candle holder. She walked over to Erik's room, looking at the floor the whole way so she wouldn't fall or trip, and reached for the door knob. "Wait," she whispered to herself as she hesitated to open the door, "This doesn't seem right."

_Come girl, don't give up now!_ her mind told her and after a minute of thinking it over she turned the knob slowly and walked into the room. She stopped suddenly when he heard him groan as the light from the candle hit his face, and she quickly put her hand in front of the flame.

"Don't wake up, please," she whispered to herself as she set the candle holder down on the little desk beside his bed. She peered down at the sleeping Erik and smiled. "Yes sleep on, Erik." She touched his unmasked side, and she heard a sigh of pleasure come out of his mouth. Never in her life had she felt like she was betraying someone like this but she quickly threw the mask off his face along to her horror a wig.

Aurora gasped loudly in shock, not knowing how bad it would be,when she saw his hideously deformed face. His right eye was sunken in, his skin rough and almost like he was burned, and on top of his head he had few strands of light brown hair. Her gasped had awaken him and when he saw her face he knew what she did. "Insolent, woman! Nosy, woman! Why couldn't you just leave my mask be? Damn you, damn you, damn you, Aurora!" he cried angrily going closer to her and she walked back.

"Please just get away from me!" she cried finally able to speak turning her face away so she wouldn't have to see him, and he stopped.

"This is the reason why I wear this damn mask! Now you know what I am! A monster! The Devil's Child! Oh God, now you see why Christine went to that Vicomte!" he raged staring down with hatred at his mask. Then turned to look at her with tears starting to coming down from his brilliant golden-green eyes. She turned back to him and her heart grew weak at the site of his tears and the way he looked.

"Erik you are no monster," she said nervously as she approached him slowly.

"Just leave be, Aurora. Your look showed what you thought, so just go!" he yelled glaring at her through his tear stricken eyes.

"No! That's not what I was thinking!" she said back touching grabbing his hand hurriedly and kneeling in front of him. He looked down at her and saw tears coming into her eyes, too.

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a shaken voice as he knelt before her.

"Oh, it is such a frightening site your face, but I was more in shock than in fright, though I was frightened as well. I was thinking 'How can such a person like you be cursed as you are?'. That is all, Erik. Please believe me," she said looking him straight at him in the eye.

"Aurora, why do you show me this kindness? I, whom have killed, and trying to make Christine my bride by saying I'll kill the Vicomte if she didn't said no? Oh, Aurora I do not deserve your kindness," he said kissing her hands.

"Because, it seems that you need to see that there is human kindness in the world," she said kissing his mostly hairless head, and he look up at her.

_She is so forgiving, and kind. Why does she seem so much better than Christine? Isn't it Christine that I love? Or is this new angel taking Christine's place in my heart?_ Erik thought looking at Aurora's beautiful blue eyes trying to see if there was any fear in them like there was in the beginning. When he didn't see the fear in them he hugged her like a son would a mother. "There, there Erik I am sorry I took your mask off. Here let me put it back on you," she said as she took his mask from his hands and into hers; then reaching over for the wig, "And I promise I will not take it off again unless I have permission.

"Aurora, dear, my lovely angel and savior," he said as she put both his wig on and mask; her fingers very gently touching his rough skin on his face.

"It's not so bad," she said after he helped her back up. Her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders and the white night dress she was wear made Erik finally agree she was an earthly angel sent to him.

"Oh my little angel," he said bringing her close to him. When she looked up at him her lips were covered by his, and she couldn't believe how wonderful his lips felt against hers. She melted into him and her arms wrapped around his neck. He felt her sigh with pleasure as he deepened the kiss, and soon her lips began to kiss her back. He never knew a woman be this thrilling, and making him want her even more than he wanted Christine.

Aurora never knew that a man could be this loving. Her 3 years of Louis she had only known hell, hatred, and fear for men. Now this man had come into life changing everything for her, and making her see a new light. _How can Erik and I kiss after only known him for only a couple days?_ she thought. _Is this a new beginning for both of us? Oh I just can't wait to see what the next day will bring for us. God is so merciful let him lead us in the right direction._

Soon, after it seemed like days, they drew apart, and Erik, who was amazed that he just did that,saw her eyes were dark and glowing with a light he has never seen in them. She smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss on his lips before saying, "Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight, my dear," he said still dazzled that he kissed her, but was glad she didn't mind. He watched her walk out of his room, and soon he sat down on his bed; a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

Aurora laid down her heart felt like it was whole again as she laid down, closing her eyes. She felt like that she was the innocent, shy, charming young15 year old before she was married to Louis. _My life has now started all over again. I will not make the same mistake I had 3 years ago. I promise._ she thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.**

* * *

Bringing in Louis Dubois in the next chapter just so everyone knows, but it's not the part where he sees Aurora at the opera...It's going to be a day before at night. Oh, hope you liked the first kiss, and as you could tell romance is now starting to come into play with this story...Hope I waited long enough for the first kiss. Tell me what you think. Oh and also sorry if description wasn't good but I was going by memory of what I thought his face looked like. So sorry again about the description of his face.**


	11. Louis DuBois is My Husband

**Thank you everyone and everyone Louis is in this chapter and you may not like him at all. Yes I know I'm somewhat evil but that's just my nature. But I don't think I'll let Louis have all the fun Aurora, I just can't do that to poor Erik. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11-"Louis DuBois is My Husband"**

**5 months later-A day before the première of _Carmen_**

A young man, about 25 years old, walked down the dark streets of London with his gray eyes glowing like they were a bright silver light shining in the darkness looking for something. And in fact he was looking for something with those deadly silver-gray eyes of his, plus his appearance told people he was dangerous; he was rich though. His name was Louis DuBois, and he was the husband of Aurora Adams; actually the divorced husband of her.

Louis was strikingly handsome, and when people first heard about the divorce wondered why someone would divorce a husband like Louis. He had short brown hair, flashing silver-gray eyes, muscular figure, tan skin which turned to pale over the years, strong face, broad shoulders and chest, and the type of person who didn't take 'no' for answer easily. Those people, that had wondered why Aurora had divorced him, didn't know that Louis had a drinking problem and was rumored in France that he killed his first 3 wives due to his abusive and drinking nature. As you could tell the French police never caught him or if they did were bribed with money not to turn him in. Aurora was the only one who did something about it before he killed her as well, and the divorce drove him to almost madness. He recovered though from it and had vowed silently to himself that he would find his dear _wife_ and kill her. Though there was a problem, Aurora had been in hiding from her husband because she did not want him to find her. Aurora had probably hinted correctly that Louis was after her so she was rumored to have left the country. Those rumors were all lies of course but Louis believed them and had almost searched the world for her for a year. Now he was back in London and hot on her trail of where she might be.

"Sir, must we find your old Mrs.? What if she is happily married to someone else? Or in love with another? Why can't we just leave her be?" asked a young boy who must have been around nine or ten years old and wearing a basic servant tuxedo which is: dark blue pants, white shirt,dark blue coat, and black shoes. This boy was handsome with black hair, black-blue eyes, thin for his age, but he had tan skin and a somewhat muscular figure which was due to him working outside a lot at his master's house. The boy loved the old Mistress like a son would love a mother. Aurora had such a motherly nature to her that the boy could never forget. When Louis was out of the house she would give the boy toys and chocolate if he was good; which normally he was. When Aurora was expecting a child the boy kept close to her, but it wasn't enough to keep Louis for being responsible for her to have a miscarriage. The boy hated his master but never shown it to him, but after seeing the many times Louis had abused Aurora the boy's hatred grew for Louis.

"Because my dear Aurora has humiliated me for the last time. I have gone across the globe for a year searching for her, and have found nothing! It seems that she is far cleverer than I thought. She has divorced me which should have ruined her as well, but I know it didn't for it didn't get out into the papers like it was suppose to. People pitied the poor girl, and I was the one who was shamed, and by the government as well as the court! I do not tolerate wives who divorce their husbands especially if she is my wife!" Louis growled angrily. He loathed his wife for showing such disrespect for him, but she had proof all right to show that he had abused her, and gave her hell for those 3 years of marriage. Louis soon saw the Royal Opera House, which was still open for the time being, and Louis decided to walk into it hoping to pay a visit to his old father-in-law.

Now Mr. Adams was just talking to Erik in the foyer when the door opened. Both Erik and Mr. Adams turned to see who had walked in at this late of time. When Mr. Adams saw it was Louis he was taken back and very surprised. "Father I just-," a gasped escaped from the woman's mouth when she saw Louis and she immediately dropped a glass plate which was in her hands.

"Ah, Aurora how are you? My you sure look heavenly in that pink gown of yours. Are you going out?" Louis asked smiling then turned to Mr. Adams, "And Mr. Adams hello. I suppose I gave you quite a surprise didn't I?"

Erik who didn't know what was going on looked confused but he held Aurora close to him. Aurora was shaking in fear as Erik held on to her, and he soon leaned down whispering soothingly in her ear, "Do you want us to leave now?"

"Yes Erik I would," she replied back to him nodding. Erik began to lead her passed Louis and Erik saw him staring coldly down at her; which she replied his stare by tensing.

"Would you please sir not stare at Aurora you seem to be making her uncomfortable," Erik said angrily. After knowing Aurora, and falling in love with her greatly for the past 5 months Erik has been very protective of her, and he did not like how Louis was looking at her right now.

"I am greatly sorry, my dear that I am making you feel uncomfortable, and I hope your father would allow me to come and see the opera tomorrow night. That is if there are any seats available," Louis said looking over at her father who stared back angrily.

Erik is greatly confused by both Aurora's and Mr. Adams' actions toward this man. Mr. Adams rarely got mad especially in front of Erik and his daughter, and Aurora rarely felt this tense toward anyone especially men. "You may have your seat, Louis, but if you dare go near my daughter I'll make sure the government hangs you," Mr. Adams said handing him a ticket.

"Don't worry, old father-in-law," Mr. Adams wince when he heard Louis use the term 'father-in-law' to him, "I won't go near your precious daughter, but might I say to this Monsieur that this here girl is excellent in the bed."

Erik got angry just that and he punch Louis right in his face. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT HER! OR I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL HANG YOU!" Erik yelled loudly looking down at Louis with hatred.

"Erik please don't! Let's just go!" Aurora said in a shaken voice pulling on Erik's arm. Her sweet blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and Erik quickly grabbed her arm leading her out of the Royal Opera House. He helped her into the carriage that was waiting for them, and after he shut the door Aurora burst into tears.

"Who the hell was that guy? And why did you let him talk about you in such a way?" Erik asked angrily as he looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Please Erik don't make me tell you! You'll kill him for sure, and then the English government will hang you! I can't bare to loose you, Erik!" she said crying.

"Just tell me why he said that about you?" Erik said calming down and moving next to her so that she could rest her head on his arm.

"Because Louis DuBois is my husband," she said softly.**

* * *

**

**Hope you like! Please review! And tell me if this was a good enough time to bring in the history (which will be the next chapter or after the next). Tell me what you think! **


	12. Admitting Divorce and Erik's Acceptance

**Thanks for liking it everyone...God, I always get nervous that I did something wrong or that you didn't like it but everytime I read the reviews I breathe with relief because you all say that you're liking it. Well here's chapter 12 and the next chapter will probably be her history at last. After 5 months both Erik and Aurora are really going to know each other more.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12-Admitting the Divorce and Erik's Acceptance**

Erik stared at her in disbelief. And soon she continued since Erik was silent and in shock, "Erik please don't be mad at me but what I have just told you is true. But maybe I shouldn't say 'is' I really should say that Louis _was_ my husband."

"Either way you were married! Oh God, Aurora!" Erik said.

"'Oh God Aurora' what? Is it against the law for me to divorce my husband? Is it against the law to fall in love with a man who wears a mask? Erik, please don't shun me like everyone else did when they heard about my divorce. I needed to get away from him. Erik if you knew what he did what he was it would disgust you, I know. My heart was hardened by that man in there, my hope of a happy marriage with him was crushed right on our wedding night," she said burying her face in his chest. Erik heart ached when he saw her like this, crying, and asking him not to shun her. She herself was a broken soul that needed mending not just him. Erik soon felt glad that he had punched Louis mostly because Louis had gave this beautiful angel hell, when she needed to be in heaven.

"Shhh, my love, don't cry anymore I can't bare to see you like this," he said calmly as he soothing ran his fingers through her thick golden hair. When he heard her sobs die he smiled and pushed her away, his hands on her shoulders he looked into those tear stained eyes.

"Erik, you aren't upset? You won't look at me in disgust as though I shamed my whole family?" she asked and soon his thumb wiped a tear away.

"How can I do that to you? You who had shown me human kindness and love me for who I am and not fear what'sbehind this God aweful mask. I could never look at you in disgust, whisper behind your back, and shun you for what you did. My dear, my love, I can't help but think you're the most beautiful being on the planet," he said and he saw her smile.

"You're so kind Erik," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. That kiss surprised him but his arms went around her waist pulling her close to him.

"My little angel," he said against her lips before pushing his tongue deep into her mouth which she willingly let. His tongue wrapped around hers and a smile spread to the edge of his lips when he felt her suck hungrily on his tongue. He needed her so much but he couldn't have her now mostly because even though they have known each other for 5 months they both were holding in their pasts, and besides they were in a carriage.

After what seemed like eternity they drew apart. Aurora's breathing was ragged and heavily, as well as Erik's, but she said, "Erik you're the only man I have ever found that I can truly trust. At first I coouldn't trust you, you scared me, and you always seemed to well remind me of Louis; that was until I got to your good side. I now want you to know why I never told you or really anyone but Madam Giry and my father what had happened between both Louis and myself."

"Shhh, let's not talk about such things," Erik said kissing the top of her head.

"But I want to talk about it. Erik, I want you to know. I want you to know my past, but please Erik after I tell it to you don't make me repeat it," Aurora said and Erik sighed.

"All right, love, I won't make you repeat it, and I'll listen. But if I get angry I might as well just kill the bastard tonight," Erik said.

"Oh, Erik!" she exclaimed in horror. _If Erik kills Louis he'll be hung for sure! I can't live without Erik! He's the only one, besides people I like, who gives me happiness and pure joy_, she thought.

"No! I will not rest easily at night knowing that the man who hurt you is still alive," he said and soon she nodded but in her mind she didn't want Erik to go after Louis.

"All right here I go," she said with a sigh laying her head down on his arm for comfort.**

* * *

**

**Hope you like! Please review! Beginning of Aurora's History (might take at least 2-3 parts) will be the next chapter!.**


	13. Aurora's History the only part yay!

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but school has been busy and plus with all the holidays it has been soooo busy these past weeks. I'll try to update more frequently but I have mid-terms coming up so I'll be very busy studying and all the junk. Well, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13-Aurora's History (YAY! it's only going to be one part! Thank God!)**

Aurora bowed her head as she began to tell her story. She was fourteen years old (only three months until her fifteenth birthday) when she first met Louis Dubois, and of course at her age she was innocent and naive. She believed herself to be madly in love with Louis right when they first met at a party. He had danced with her most of the night or tried to because proper women only danced with the same partner three dances and she wanted to be considered proper. She had invited Louis to meet her father after the party and right then and there he asked for her hand, and even though Mr. Adams thought it was far too early, since they only met that night, he accepted Louis' offer. They were engaged for those three months and right on her fifteenth birthday (which is December 25) they were married in St. Paul's Cathedral. It was a glorious marriage and most of the aristocrats in London were invited to the wedding.

At the reception Louis was drinking, and it made Aurora a little unnerved, and when she left to talk to some of her friends she saw Louis talking to another woman, whom was blushing. Aurora got angry and slapped him in the face saying "This is our wedding and you will humiliate us both by speaking to other women!" She was extremely angry and so was Louis but he said nothing and walked away. That night, their wedding night, Louis had beaten her and forced her to bed him. After he was done with her left her bleeding and curled up in the bed and went out to a bar "to get drunk". The next 3 years of her life were complete torture and pain both internally and externally.

She had grown to hate Louis and even when she found she was carrying his child she couldn't help but hate him even more. She was seventeen years old at the time when she found out she was pregnant, and she knew it was his child because he was the only one who made love to her even though it was painful. She was disgusted that it was his child but she carried it like a confident woman would, and like a woman who loved her husband. When Louis found out she was carrying a child he beat her saying that she was an "unfaithful little bitch", and when he left she was in so much stress that she had a miscarriage. When the doctor informed her that the miscarriage had damaged her womb and it was possible for her never to have a child again she cried and screamed loudly. She cursed her husband and had said to herself with much rage "Damn that bastard to hell! He killed my child! My child!" She vowed to get even with him and so she filed a divorce on him.

She had first though went to her father and told him everything, and that made her father extremely upset. He agreed to the divorce and had very much helped his daughter win her case in court. People said, after the divorce, that Aurora had dishonored her family by issuing that divorce. She didn't mind though, and was glad to be rid of Louis, but she had to go into hiding. You see when she issued that divorce and won, Louis had threatened to kill her. Her father, whom was afraid for his daughter's life, moved her to a house out in the country that was in the family for years. No one knew about it and she stayed there for several months until she heard Louis was out of England. When she had come back to London people were surprised and amazed that she can walk out in public with so much confidence and respect as if she was never married in her whole life, but she ignored them like she did after her divorce.

"That's my story Erik," she said and when she looked up at him she saw his eyes flash with rage which scared her slightly.**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it because that took me awhile to think of. Oh and a Happy be-later New Years, and which ever other holiday you celebrated in December (Christmas, Kwanza, etc.)**


	14. Not Yet, Love, But Soon I Promise

**Oh My GOD! I've finally updated this story! I know all my lovely readers have probably been wondering if I was going to continue with this one and now you see that I am. If you've read the knew chapter to my other story you would have seen I have been having some problems with family, school, and writer's block! Now I think I'm completely over it so I'm hoping everyone is happy with this chapter even though it is short. Next chapter might be a bit longer or even my longest one yet, I'm hoping.**

**Next chapter and even this chapter might have some sexual stuff in it so you have been warned! Hope it's late enough and their relationship seems to be going very well, for now. I'm evil remember that, and I can do anything I wish with this story...Maybe Christine will kiss Erik, maybe something else, who knows? Mahahaha sorry evil laugh there. Oh and I'm making a new Phantom story, as well as continuing with this one, but it probably won't be up until Saturday or Monday!

* * *

****Chapter 14-"Not Yet, Love...But Soon I Promise.**

"That's my story Erik," Aurora said and when she looked up at him she saw his eyes flash with rage which scared her slightly.

"That bastard...That son of a bitch! He'll pay I tell you he will," Erik yelled which made her touch his arm and her eyes wide with horror.

"Erik you mustn't! If you kill him you'll surely get hung by the government for murdering," she said looking into his eyes.

"Damn that, mademoiselle! I won't rest until he's dead and out of our lives, and especially out of yours," he said looking back into her eyes, and soon his face soften when he saw hurt in those sapphire eyes.

"Erik, I just can't live without you," she said as her head bent down. Erik soon put a finger under her chin and lifts her head back up. He seemed to be searching for something and seeming to see something (maybe her feelings for him) his lips covered hers; he embraced her in a rough and passionate kiss. Her eyes grew darker with desire and her arms soon wrapped around his neck.

"My love," he said against her lips which made a smile form across those devilish red lips of hers, and soon he kissed her again. Erik forced his tongue into her mouth which she willingly allowed entrance, and he wrapped his tongue around hers; sucking on it gently. A moan escaped from her mouth and soon he moved down to her neck biting and sucking on it. His hands were behind her back pushing her closer to him so they were breast to chest.

"Oh Erik," she moaned which made him look up at her.

"Yes love?" he asked looking into those dark blue eyes of hers.

In response to his question she began to unbutton his white shirt, and his eyes widen in surprise...yes they have know each other for 5 months now but he didn't think it would be this quick to take their relationship further. She gave him another one of her smiles which made warmth go to his lower region and drove him insane. "You know Erik...You're the most handsome man on the face of the Earth," she said against his lips.

"I know your devilish tricks, mademoiselle and I must say they're working quite nicely. But I have to say we cannot do this now," Erik said and she frowned which made him laugh, "Not yet love but soon...I promise." He dipped his head to her breasts and kissed the skin of them which made a shiver go down her spine.

"But when Erik...You're driving me possibly insane!" she said knowing she sounded like a whore but that is where Erik drove her to.

"I know, my love, I know," he said lifting his head up to look her directly in her now dark sapphire blue eyes. After looking at her for awhile he moved his head closer to ear and whispered, "My darling angel, I love you so much."

* * *

**Hope you like it because I've thought really hard on what to do after their little talk about Aurora's history...Hopefully you accept the way it's going because if I do make it really conflicting there might just be a sequel to this one. I bet everyone would love that! Well, goodnight loves, and don't expect me to update until Monday or Tuesday; maybe even Wednesday.**


	15. Engagement and a Night to Remember

**OH MY GOD! I'm sooooo sorry everyone. I've just been so busy with school, and plus problems have turned up in my family that I just couldn't get to writing any chapters for this story! Please forgive me!**

**This chapter by the way will probably have a major sex scene so you have been fore-warned!

* * *

Chapter 15-Engagement and a Night to Remember**

When the carriage stopped Erik got out and held his hand out for Aurora. Aurora gladly took his hand and he helped her down from the carriage. "Oh Erik! You house is beautiful! When did you get it?" Aurora said looking at the beautiful white mansion with marble pillars in the front, big wooden front doors, tons of windows, two stories tall and a black roof.

"I bought it 2 months ago. I just haven't lived in it yet because I was getting it ready for us," Erik said smiling feeling very proud.

"Us? You mean you bought this house for us? Erik!" she said hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Does this mean you like the house?" he asked her as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love it Erik," she whispered so only he could hear her.

"Well, good I thought you would. Come, the cook has prepared us dinner, and I must say her cooking is excellent," Erik said as he lead Aurora into his house. Erik's house was fashionably furnished with very expensive furniture, beds, carpets, even the staircase was very grand along with the crystal chandelier in the ballroom. The more Aurora looked at the house the more she fell in love with it.

Erik then led her to the dining room where there were plates, food dishes that smelt delicious, and glasses of the finest French red wine already set for them. "My lady," Erik said pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you sir," Aurora replied as she sat down and Erik pushed her close to the table.

* * *

After dinner Aurora and Erik were just laying by the fireplace in the living room. Erik's finger was twirling a strand of her golden blonde hair, and Aurora's head was against his chest. "Aurora I love you so much," he said in her ear, "And I want you to stay with me forever."

Her eyes widen and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Erik, what are you saying?" she asked but she had somewhat a clue already.

"Aurora even though we have only known each other for five months I want us to get married. To stay together forever, until we die," Erik said looking down at her and soon he took out a beautiful diamond ring, "Aurora will you be my wife?"

Her face lit up with happiness, and soon she kissed him deeply. When she pulled back she was smiling and she said, "I will be your wife Erik!"

Erik was overwhelmed with such joy that after he put the ring on her left ring finger he moved on top of her. "Aurora you have made this man the happiest man in the world," he said before kissing her deeply. His tongue traced her lips wanting entrance and she willingly opened her mouth for him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and when her tongue ran across his he let out a low groan. He knew he must stay in control for if he lost all of his control he would take her right here and now.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as he moved down to her neck and began sucking and nipping her gently. Her moan drove him completely over the edge and he began to unlace her dress. When he was finished he removed her dress he began to unlace her corset, but soon a growl of frustration came from his throat when he couldn't unlace the damn thing.

"Here Erik...let me," Aurora said laughing as she unlaced the corset with easy. He sucked in a breath when she removed the corset for she was so beautiful with her wintry-cream skin glowing softly in the fire-light and her breasts were full, round and very inviting.

He then dipped his mouth to one of her breasts and began to tease her nipple with his tongue. She gasped and dug her fingers into his hair which made him smile to himself. He continued to play with her nipple until it hardened and when it did he went to the other nipple doing the same thing.

Aurora moaned with pleasure and threw her head back. Never had she felt so complete and have felt anything like the way she was feeling right now. Actually she was so lost in pleasure that she didn't notice Erik had removed the rest of her undergarments. When he lifted his head from her breasts he gazed hungrily at her naked body, and that's when she noticed she was completely exposed to him. She tried to cover herself but Erik shook his head. "Don't hide yourself from me, _mon ange_," he whispered to her as he trailed kisses down her body.

Erik went down to her thighs and kisses them, and then he looked up at her with a devilish smile on his face before his tongue plunge deep within her woman-hood. She let out a gasp of surprise before it turned into a moan of pleasure. He felt her hips lift up so she could meet his tongue at each entrance. "Oh God Erik!" he heard her say and he continued his sweet torture on her; though he himself was going mad with want for her.

She closed in on her climax and soon she let out a scream of full pleasure when her climax came. Erik moved away from her woman-hood, and brought his face back up to her. He saw her blue eyes were dark with desire, and pleasure. Soon she surprised him when she kissed him forcefully on his lips, but it wasn't long though until Erik was back in control. She then undid his pants and pulled them off along with his drawers exposing his erection to her. She smiled at the sight of it and soon one of her hands gripped it which made Erik groan. Slowly she massaged his member like hearing his moans and groans of pleasure.

This woman is trying to kill me! he thought and soon he lost all control; letting out an animalistic growl he pinned both of her hands over her head. She was smiling at him and he saw a glint of mischief in her eyes. "I'm ready Erik...I know you are too," she said and he let out another groan.

"God woman! Are you trying to make me lose all control?" he said knowing what she said was true. He was ready to enter her, and so was she.

"Maybe," she said laughing, and soon he let go of her wrists. When he did let go of her wrists he entered her slowly, making her moan long and loud.

Erik didn't want to hurt her so he went slow thrusting in and out of her. He saw her face was filled with pleasure, and with each thrust he made into her she made a small noise. Suddenly he felt her hips move with is and he groaned and he thrust faster into her. After a couple minutes he felt her muscles tighten around him, and he knew she was close to her climax.

"Erik!" Aurora screamed when his seed spilled into her and when her climax came. Erik also cried out her name in pleasure before collapsing on her. His head was laying between her breasts and she was just running her hands through his hair. "I love you Erik," she said and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"And I you, Aurora, _mon amour_," he replied with a sigh. There they laid right in front of the fire place with the warm glow dancing across their naked bodies. **

* * *

Hope you liked this scene please tell me because this is my first time writing a sex scene. Give opinions and tell if you disliked it or liked it. Please and thank you!**

**Mon Ange****- My Angel**

**Mon Amour****- My love**


	16. Jealousy and Love

**Yay! Everyone liked my sex scene...This chapter is more of a PG or PG-13 rating in it and this will be during the time Aurora and Erik are making love, and this is what Christine is feeling. Ooooo I just love this! So many people that are making this story conflicting, Christine, Aurora, Erik, and Louis! And I just have to say I love all of my fans which include:_ Twinkle22_,_ LadyMaverick, Montaquecat, _and _KeeperMusicNight_!** **I thank you for your support and forgiving me about taking so long with updating! Also a lot more French is going to be in this chapter just because I said so and I love French; though I'm taking Spanish in school. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Jealousy and Love**

Christine lied awake that night thinking of Erik and what had happened six months ago at the Opera Populaire. "My angel has returned," she said to herself, "But wait! He doesn't love me anymore...No not after I destroyed him and broke his heart."

Raoul stirred slightly in his sleep before his blue eyes opened. "Did you say something, _**Mon petit ange**_?"

"**_Non, Mon amour_, _vais foncierère à pioncer_**." Christine replied not turning to him.

"**S_ommes te sûr_**?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close to him.

"I am sure," she replied in English with a sigh escaping from her mouth.

"**_Bon nuit_,_ Mon amour_**," he said as he kissed her neck gently before letting her go and falling back asleep.

"**_Bon nuit_, _Mon Cher Amie_**," she said when he was back asleep and nodded while thinking, _Yes a dear friend that is what Raoul has become. I do not love him now that I have lived with him these past few months and seeing Erik with _ _Aurora_

" Aurora!_** Damnent elle pour admettre mon Ange de Musique loin flamé moi**_!" Christine whispered in anger. Yes Aurora was her friend but Christine was extremely jealous of her for having Erik as her lover. What about Raoul? Raoul loves her...And she believed she loved him as well and now she was going to have his child. Being five months pregnant she wasn't that big but every woman was telling her around seven months her stomach will start growing enormously. She loved this baby and glad it was Raoul's for she would probably be respected more by his family. But who did she love more? Erik or Raoul? _Erik_, her mind said and she had to agree. Soon she snuggled up against Raoul for comfort and fell asleep not knowing that Aurora was now engaged to Erik and had just made love to him.

* * *

Aurora woke up a few hours later from her nap and saw Erik still sleeping soundly on her. "Erik...Erik _**réveiller au dessus**_," she said softly and she saw him smile.

"_**Mon ange**_," she heard him say as he opened his eyes to look at her beautiful face.

"Come we should head up to your bedroom so no one finds us here in the morning wondering what happened," she told him and he laughed at that.

"All right, _**mon exigeant fiancé**_," he said as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her all the way up the grand staircase. He opened a door that was right in front of him and in it was a huge four-poster bed with red velvet covers and pillows and a black curtain. Shutting the door he walked over to the bed and placed her down gently.

"_**Moi amour toi**_, Erik," she said to him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her.

"My dear...You know I'm only human right?" he asked as he wrapped the covers around them.

"Yes I know," she said with a smile.

"Then you know you must not tempt me or I will take you again. I don't really want to yet for I see you are deathly tired," he said kissing her lips gently.

"Oh all right Erik, my love, I won't tempt you tonight," Aurora replied and soon he went beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her body close to his; nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Good night, Aurora," he said to her even though she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm tired and I have lots to do...Plus my brain isn't quite on yet. Well hope you like and please review cause I would love to see what you have to say about the story so far.**

**Translations: **

**_mon petit ange_- my little angel **

**_Non, mon amour_. _Vais foncierère à pioncer_- No, my love. Go back to sleep. **

**S_ommes te sûr?_ - Are you sure? **

**_Bon nuit_,_ mon amour._ - Good night, my love. **

**_Bon nuit_, _mon cher amie_- Good night, my dear friend. **

**_Damnent elle pour admettre mon Ange de Musique loin flamé moi_! - Damn her for taking my Angel of Music away from me! **

**_réveiller au dessus_. - wake up. **

**_Mon ange_. - My angel **

**_mon exigeant fiancé_. - my demanding fiancé **

**_Moi amour toi_, - I love you**


End file.
